The Couple In The Terrace
by RenesmeeCullenFan
Summary: One-shot tag to Season 1's Man In The Bear. Pointless fluff and bashing the overnight guy, because seriously - why not?


**The Couple In The Terrace**

_A One-Shot by Truly Charmed 1995_

**A/N: **God, time flies! I haven't done an update in a million years…or a week…give or take.

Anyway, this idea just popped into my mind last night, and here I am.

It's based on season 1's 'Man in the Bear', you know…where they go to the countryside…cannibalism…horny guys??? Ring any bells?

So, basically, it's just a fluffy one-shot if B/B had been together since the beginning…yeah, that's it.

P.S: I vaguely remember Tempe mentioning her terrace, so that should explain the title.

Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: **Don't own it…nope.

**THE COUPLE IN THE TERRACE**

I wake up and stretch my limbs, stiff from hours' of good sleep, and smile to myself.

Before this, I never could sleep for any longer than a couple of hours. But with _him_, I just feel relaxed, as if nothing matters.

I smile at his calm face, still sleeping. God, he looks so peaceful, unlike the usual him, when he's awake. But then again, he's said the same thing about me, too. Apparently, I _squeak_ in my sleep. _Squeak_. Who does that? Well, me, I guess.

Suddenly, the doorbell rings, and I'm caught by surprise. We're not expecting anyone, as far as I remember. The case is over, and we're driving home a little later today. Who could it be?

I hastily pick up various articles of clothing strewn around the floor and throw them on, then hurry to the front door, taking the time to softly shut the bedroom door behind me.

"One minute!" I call out, hurrying to the door and throwing it open. The 'surprise' visitor, however, isn't that welcomed.

"Charlie!" I say pleasantly, sticking on a fake smile.

"Doctor Brennan." He says, equally as pleasant, if not more.

"Come in." I say, ushering him in. "What brings you here this early?" I ask, though if I'm correct, I probably know what he's here for.

"Bones?" His voice rings out through the terrace, and I'm pleasantly surprised to hear that he's finally awake.

"In here, Booth!" I call back, smirking inwardly, as I see Charlie's eyes grow wide. "Morning." I say, getting up to kiss him. "We have company." I murmur in his ear, and he nods in understanding.

"Hey, Charlie!" He says, just as fake pleasantly as I was. "What's up?" He asks, taking a seat next to me. Charlie looks like he's watching a tennis match, his eyes moving between Booth and me. I suppress a giggle, and as I catch Booth's eyes, I can see that he's doing the same.

"Umm…" Charlie's face is red, and he's obviously stuttering. "Umm…I thought Zach said you were single?" He looks at me, changing the subject. Beside me, I can see Booth's eyes getting darker, which always happens when he gets jealous. I place my hand on his thigh, hoping to keep him down.

"Well," I begin. "Zach doesn't need to know everything." I smile significantly at Booth.

"Yeah, right," Charlie says, getting up. I almost sigh in relief, but hold back. "So...umm, I just came to say bye," He says. "And have a good trip."

"We intend to." Booth says, glaring at the other guy. If looks could kill, we'd probably be getting rid of Charlie's dead body by now.

"So...umm…" Charlie awkwardly stumbles towards the door, and we follow him. "Good bye. And it was nice meeting _you_." He's looking at Booth, but even a blind person could know that he meant me.

"Likewise." I say, desperate to get rid of this guy. "Good bye." I say, holding open the door. He shoots us one last glance as Booth possessively wraps his arms around my waist, and proceeds on his merry way. I let go of a breath I hadn't even realized I'd been holding, in relief. Booth does the same, then spins me around to face him, shooting me a wicked grin.

"I hate puny overnight guys." He mutters, then scoops me up and heads back to the bedroom. "Now, where were we?"

I giggle, and for the first time ever, realize what an impact he has over me. Before this, I'd never even consider a road trip, and now, I'm carefree, and using working hours for fun.

What alternate reality is this? I wonder.

Well, I guess this is my new reality. And I'm loving every moment of it, I think, as Booth's lips crash down on mine.

**THE END**

**Yeah, that's it-pointless fluff. And thrashing that annoying overnight guy.**

**See you guys soon!**


End file.
